Drabbles del mundial de fics
by shikidark193
Summary: Serie de drabbles que participan en el concurso de fics, mundial de fics del grupo Shh narusasu sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

DRABLE 1: parodia del reencuentro

El sonido de una fuerte explosión se oyó retumbar en la cueva de Orochimaru, poniendo en alerta a los ninjas de Konoha que habían ido allí para recuperar a Sasuke. Sai, su nuevo compañero, resultó ser un espía de Danzou con la misión de asesinar a Uchiha, por lo cual debían darse prisa y detenerlo. Sakura fue quien había llegado a donde se encontraba Sai, al haberse adelantado al capitán Yamato y a Naruto, fue la primera en verlo en medio del desastre. Corrió hacia el pintor y lo golpeó, al saber las verdaderas intenciones de sus intenciones ocultas para estar ahí.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Uzumaki oyó claramente el nombre de su mejor amigo cuando Sakura lo llamó, así que corrió hacia donde finalizaba el pasillo para reunirse con ellos. Cuando salió y llegó hasta donde estaba el cráter ―el cual se había formado por el ataque del Uchiha―, allí logró ver en lo alto a Sasuke. Vestía un haori blanco, el pantalón y un lazo morado alrededor de su cintura, tenía una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra extendida en una de sus típicas poses de altanería.

—Sasuke —dijo Naruto con anhelo, después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo incansablemente. Esta vez definitivamente lo llevaría de regreso, era una meta personal.

—¿Naruto? Así que tú también has venido —dijo el moreno enfocando su mirada en el rubio—. Supongo que Kakashi también está por ahí —dijo sin mayor interés, al menos, en lo que demostraba facialmente.

—Lo siento, pero no soy Kakashi-san, estoy en su lugar —intervino el capitán Yamato―. Soy su sustituto en el equipo.

―¿Sustituto? Qué alivio ―comentó Sasuke señalándolo con fastidio―. Me habría llevado una enorme decepción si el rostro de Kakashi-sensei fuera así de feo. Tanto tiempo de intentarle ver la cara, ¿para ver sólo eso?

―¡Oye! No deberías decirle feo al capitán Yamato ―regañó Naruto con el puño en alto mirando a su amigo―. Todavía no lo ves poniendo caras aterradoras, ahí sí que es realmente feo ttebayo.

Los comentarios de ambos lograron molestar a Yamato. ¡Niños! Para eso se habría quedado en anbu, allí gracias a las máscaras no tendría a un par de mocosos diciéndole feo.

—¿Y él es mi reemplazo? —dijo Sasuke fríamente señalando con la cabeza a Sai— Otro perdedor se une al grupo. Él me dijo algo sobre querer proteger mi "lazo" con Naruto.

―Ahora te haces el difícil, ¿cuándo nada más mencionar a Naruto te pusiste celoso? ―preguntó con ironía el anbu poniendo su falsa sonrisa―. Sí que te molestó que le viera el pene a Naruto-kun en las aguas termales.

—Nosotros nos bañábamos juntos desde antes ―destacó Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

―Uy, nos pusimos posesivos ―se burló el pintor―. Mira, tú tienes que volver de inmediato a Konoha.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó prepotente Sasuke mirando a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

―¡Porque somos amigos ttebayo! ―gritó Uzumaki mirándolo decidido.

―Jódete, Usuratonkachi ―respondió el moreno ladeando la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

―Naruto-kun hasta un anbu con problemas de adaptación y pésima sociabilización como yo entiende que en momentos así se debe decir "te amo" ―explicó Sai apoyando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

En ese momento Sasuke dio un salto y velozmente se posicionó frente al rubio apoyando su mano en su hombro apartando las "garras" de Sai. Con un gesto de molestia se acercó a susurrarle al oído a su mejor amigo.

―Tu vida me pertenece y te dejé vivir en el Valle del Fin por capricho y por capricho mío morirás aquí y ahora.

―¿No sería más sencilla su vida y menos dramática si le dices que quieres meterle un chidori de celos? ―cuestionó Sai mirándolos inocentemente.

―Tú cierra la boca que eres el siguiente ―advirtió Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

―Si me matas, Teme te sentirás muy solo ―alegó Naruto mientras se quedaba quieto esperando calmar a su amigo―. En especial en las noches o cuando necesites masturbarte, no tendrás a quién imaginar. Y déjame avisarte que sería muy perturbador que te masturbes con mi imagen si me conviertes en cadáver.

―No pensaba hacer nada de eso, Dobe ―replicó con fastidio el dueño del sharingan―. Mejor me largo ―dijo ofendido mientras saltaba de regreso a lo alto del cráter.

―Qué desconsiderado eres, Naruto-kun ―comentó Orochimaru apareciendo junto a Sasuke―. Te pareces tanto a Jiraiya. Tan tonto, ingenuo y ciego.

―¿Ciego? ―preguntó Sakura mirándolo sin entender.

―¿Se creen que es fácil lograr verse como nosotros? ―interrogó enojado el sannin―. Tanto tiempo de arreglarnos y vestirnos para vernos sexys y ustedes no se fijan. Yo hasta cambié varias veces de cuerpo y el estúpido de Jiraiya seguía sin notarlo.

―¿Esas ropas de exhibicionista son por sus novios? ―preguntó Sai mirándolos con atención―. ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento creí que nos enfrentábamos a ninjas metrosexuales. Ahora sé que sólo son ninjas gays.

―¡Sasuke vuelve a casa! ―gritó demandante Naruto.

―Cuando seas lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que te gusta por detrás ―respondió Uchiha mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos.

―Naruto-kun yo… ―quiso decir Sai para ofrecer consuelo ante la nueva perdida de Sasuke.

―Qué quede claro que NO soy gay, sólo me interesa Sasuke y que NO me gusta por detrás ttebayo ―aclaró entre gritos histéricos.

―Ay, ¿en qué clase de telenovela ninja homo me vine a meter? ―se preguntó Yamato a sí mismo mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano―. Kakashi-senpai te maldigo por dejarme con adolescentes hormonados e indefinidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autoría

DRABLE 2: ¿Qué tan incondicional es el amor?

Sasuke alguna vez creyó saber lo que era el amor. Tenía padres y a su hermano por lo cual no tenía razones para cuestionarse qué era el amor. Lo recibía y lo disfrutaba sin razonarlo. No fue hasta que lo perdió todo, cuando la muerte llamó a su hogar, que entendió lo que era ser olvidado. Un niño de tan sólo siete años perdido en un mundo cruel. Era considerada mejor acción asistir a misa para expiar culpas que brindar justicia y protección a un pequeño indefenso.

Para el único Uchiha vivo, su nueva realidad lo golpeó de forma inesperada e inclemente. Un accidente durante un viaje en el auto de su papá terminó en fatalidad, cuando un conductor imprudente los embistió. Toda su familia falleció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y él se volvió invisible para todos, su voz se volvió el silencio ante la injusticia cometida. Un crimen "solucionado" con una generosa suma de dinero ofrecida a los jueces. ¿Y él? Ningún adulto se apiadó de su estado de orfandad, o eso creyó, hasta que una mujer pelirroja se presentó ante él. Según recordaba, esa mujer era amiga de su madre.

Kushina se acercó al sobreviviente de la familia Uchiha en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido. Pidió justicia, siéndole negada por un juez de consciencia podrida y bolsillos llenos. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue adoptar a Sasuke, porque la justicia era ciega cuando la avaricia corroía a quien debía impartirla. La pelirroja no quería siquiera pensar en que el pequeño sufriera algún mal estando solo. Con una sonrisa triste la mujer Uzumaki tendió su mano al niño, quien asustado y confundido la aceptó. Aunque dijeran que él "sobrevivió" al accidente, se equivocaban, una parte sí murió junto al resto de su familia. Su alegría, inocencia y sonrisa despreocupada se perdieron e intentó forjarse una coraza impenetrable en reemplazo. No volvería a llorar por nadie. Quería al amor lejos de su vida. Si nadie le importaba, no existiría sufrimiento al perderlo. Mas no contaba con él.

El hijo de Kushina, un rubio escandaloso de nombre Naruto. A él le emocionó saber que, en palabras de su mamá, tendría un hermano de su edad. Empero el azabache era muy frío, callado y algo engreído, siempre diciéndole "Dobe". Al blondo esa actitud le molestaba porque no importaba cuanto intentara llevarse bien y ser amigos, el otro siempre le era indiferente a todo lo que hiciera.

―Eres un Teme malagradecido ttebayo ―reclamó el blondo cuando el otro rechazó el regalo de cumpleaños que con tanto esmero le hizo―. Por eso nadie te quiere ni te va a querer. Desde que tu familia murió te has vuelto más amargado de lo que eras antes.

Naruto y Sasuke se conocían como compañeros de clases y de ocasionales visitas entre sus madres, mas jamás llegaron a estar demasiado tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, de lo poco que Uzumaki recordaba de aquel niño de cabellos azabaches era que, aunque se mirara serio, también podía ser entretenido y amable. Todo lo opuesto a lo que se encontró cuando el mencionado fue adoptado por su madre. Sin importar las palabras o frases que empleara, Uchiha seguía terco en esa actitud tan solitaria.

Esa percepción que tuvo Naruto no cambió hasta que, al caer la noche oyó algunos sollozos en el cuarto del moreno. Había ido allí con intención de disculparse por hablar a la ligera de un tema tan delicado, pero jamás espero ver al otro niño hecho un mar de lágrimas. Con prisas se acercó al otro envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―se disculpó sumamente arrepentido―. No quería hacerte acordar de lo que le sucedió a tu familia.

―Tú no deberías verme así ―afirmó el de ojos oscuros entre enojado y avergonzado intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

―No te preocupes, yo no diré nada de que te vi llorar ―prometió Uzumaki sonriendo nervioso buscando alguna forma de darle algo de calma―. Y te prometo que no volveré a hacerte llorar ttebayo.

Los años se escaparon deprisa cual arena entre los dedos y lo único que permaneció constante fue esa promesa. Con el tiempo compartido ellos fueron enamorándose lentamente, para su fortuna teniendo el apoyo de los padres de Uzumaki. Empero, la dicha de Uchiha había durado demasiados años al parecer, ya que el destino tuvo una vuelta que nadie previo: Naruto enfermó. El padecimiento del rubio era una enfermedad degenerativa conocida como Huntington.

La noticia no tardó en correr entre vecinos y conocidos de ambos, las malas lenguas lanzaban ponzoñosos comentarios respecto al "karma" de Naruto. Un pago, la justicia divina de Dios por pecar al ser pareja de otro hombre. Aquellos que conocían del enorme corazón del rubio sólo penaban al ver como el chico carismático y siempre alegre que conocieron iba muriendo de a poco. Y Sasuke, él siempre evitó mostrar su sentir al respecto. Empero, ni aun estando enfermo, Naruto dejaba de ver el amor que Sasuke le tenía. A pesar de que su cuerpo no le respondía en ocasiones, siquiera para levantar un vaso, Uchiha estaba allí.

―Lo siento, Teme ―susurró Uzumaki acariciando la mejilla de su pareja sintiendo las lágrimas mojar sus dedos―. Te prometí nunca más hacerte llorar y lo volví a hacer.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Maldecir a Naruto por enfermar? ¿A su suerte por ser tan mala? No, aquel era un pensamiento sumamente egoísta que no tenía lugar. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer lo mismo que hizo el rubio por él: amarlo incondicionalmente. Su Dobe estuvo a su lado cuando se quiso esconder del mundo y ahora era su turno para estar con él hasta que la muerte volviera a llamar. Y cuando se llevará a Naruto, él se iría a su lado, porque sin Uzumaki estaría completamente solo y no quería pensar en vivir en un mundo sin el otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autor

Drable 3: Romance

La respiración del rubio era agitada y trabajosa, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que sufrió un episodio de ansiedad y ahora se hallaba corriendo desesperado. El sólo hecho de pensar que la persona más importante para él podía ser asesinada causaba estragos en Naruto. Aquel que le tendió la mano cuando nadie más se atrevió a pensarlo siquiera, iba a ser morir a mano de quienes fueron sus compañeros. A los ojos del mundo ninja era una acción piadosa y necesaria. Para sus azulados irises no era más que una rendición, bajar los brazos y dejar de intentar salvar al moreno, justificando su actuar y falta de firmeza bajo la bandera de la paz. Era, en pocas palabras, cobardía y desesperanza oculta con una débil excusa llamada " _por el bien de todos"._

Sakura durante mucho tiempo afirmó amar a Sasuke, mas llegado el momento de la verdad, era una más que le daba la espalda. Ella no lo amaba, o al menos, no tanto como él mismo hacía. Ante la encrucijada de decidir entre Sasuke o la aldea, la respuesta fue sencilla para su corazón. Empero no lo era para responder a lo que haría al respecto. No lo dejaría perderse en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre lo poco que guardaba de humanidad. Sin embargo, tampoco pretendía permitir que sus manos se llenaran de sangre inocente.

Suspiró de alivio al ver a Sakura deteniendo su ataque justo antes de herir a Sasuke. Empero, el azabache no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y de inmediato se preparó para el contraataque a su excompañera. Usando su velocidad de ninja logró poner a salvo a la chica. Apenas un roce del kunai en su mejilla logró abrir una pequeña herida. Uchiha lo observó algo asombrado por su repentina aparición, pero de inmediato recompuso su fachada de persona fría.

Un choque entre sus mejores técnicas.

La confrontación entre sus objetivos.

La fusión de un sentimiento silenciosamente correspondido.

―Moriré contigo ―afirmó Naruto dejando en shock a Uchiha. Ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba al preguntarle a quién elegiría entre él y Konoha.

En ese mundo donde la bandera de la paz ondeaba sobre los cadáveres de enemigos caídos, no podría imaginar un futuro junto a Sasuke. Lo amaba. Más que a la vida y a su propio sueño. Se prometió a sí mismo vivir para ser Hokage. No tenía sentido serlo. Qué le dijeran el idiota más grande de todos, pero que jamás se oyera que Uzumaki Naruto ignoraba su corazón. Su alma clamaba por su otra mitad. Aquel hombre que guardaba aquello que lo hacía sentirse completo y feliz. Si Sasuke moría una parte de él se iría también. Eso claro en el mejor de los casos ―o en el peor, dependiendo de a quien se le preguntara―, él también moriría. Si debía cruzar el mismismo infierno para no perderlo, ¡qué las llamas consumieran su cuerpo!

El dueño del sharingan sólo lo miró con sorpresa. Estaba algo familiarizado con aquella manera de actuar. En su encuentro en el Valle del Fin, Sasuke prefirió un camino diferente. El poder del mangekyou sharingan no valía tanto como aquel rubio escandaloso. Aceptó aquel pacto suicida sin detenerse a cuestionar la alocada idea. Ellos no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Sus metas y sus métodos para llevarlas a cabo distaban mucho entre sí, pero había una cosa en la que coincidían: se amaban.

El mundo ninja los separaba por los roles impuestos sobre ellos, mas el dulce abrazo de la muerte era su esperanza de estar uno junto al otro. Para la historia ellos pasarían como enemigos jurados que encontraron su fin de forma honorable. Sin embargo, para ellos no sería más que un voto para excusar su necesidad de estar juntos. Con algo de suerte en su siguiente vida podrían estar juntos sin el peso del destino impuesto como shinobis.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autor

Drable 4: Tragedia

 _Sasuke recibió en mano unos documentos que no tardo en revisar. Al leerlos no pudo más que sonreír antes de recibir un beso en los labios de parte de su novio. Al fin tenían la aprobación para tener su familia completa._

Un niño azabache sonreía alegremente al ir de la mano de un hombre rubio algo similar a él. Naruto sentía una enorme dicha de tener esa pequeña mano sujetando la suya. Tanto tiempo de haber luchado para que lo dejaran estar a su lado había dado sus frutos, ya que Menma era un huérfano. Su pareja y él habían hecho todo el papeleo para adoptar a un infante, pero siempre recibían negativas por ser una pareja homosexual. Las razones no eran más que mentiras entrelazadas en un discurso "moralista". Simplemente no querían admitir que ellos podían ser una buena familia.

Se equivocaron. Eso quedó más que claro, cuando el propio Menma habló en favor de sus padres. Aunque tuviera una corta edad, ello no significaba que no fuera capaz de distinguir quienes lo amaban. Sus progenitores biológicos lo abandonaron a su suerte, siendo posteriormente llevado a un orfanato. Sólo sabía que le decían cosas "malas" por sus padres adoptivos. Empero, él vivía con ellos, los conocía y amaba, así que nadie lo engañaría con esas acusaciones llenas de falacias y prejuicios.

Si se exceptuaba las críticas y la homofobia, las cosas en la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha marchaban bien. Menma siempre reía de las "peleas" tontas entre sus padres. No había día en el que estuvieran de acuerdo, siempre se estaban llevando la contra o retándose mutuamente. Esto último era frecuente cuando se trataba de cuestiones de comida, los "duelos" para saber quién cocinaba mejor no se hacían esperar. Además, en ocasiones él mismo causaba algunos choques de opiniones entre ellos, como lo era aquella mañana. El pequeño Menma de cinco años se acercó a sus padres que se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa.

—Ya lo he decidido —declaró el niño con seriedad y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué has decidido? —preguntó su padre rubio, mientras Sasuke seguía tomando su café.

—Quiero un hermanito para mi cumpleaños—respondió seguro, tomando por sorpresa al moreno que se atragantó con su café.

—Enseguida te lo hago —respondió el blondo sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo que le mandaba una mirada de odio.

―No, Dobe ―negó Uchiha con seriedad―. Lo que Menma pide es diferente a lo que estás pensando ―afirmó con una ceja arqueada.

―Bueno, tal vez pueda conseguir ayuda externa… ―comentó al aire el blondo mirando distraído hacia el techo.

―Quizás puedas conseguir otra cama para dormir con tu " _ayuda externa"_ ―amenazó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

―Pero, papá si lo echas no tendrás con quien jugar ―habló Menma en defensa del rubio.

―¿Jugar? ―cuestionó el moreno mirándolo atento. Dudaba que su hijo tuviera idea sobre _ese_ tipo de cosas―. ¿Qué te ha estado enseñando el Usuratonkachi cuando estoy trabajando?

―¿Me crees capaz de pervertir a nuestro hijo? ―preguntó Naruto ofendido de que lo creyera tan desviado.

―Él no me lo enseñó, yo lo vi ―aclaró Menma sonriendo inocentemente―. ¿Por qué nunca me invitan a jugar? No es justo que sólo jueguen a las luchas de noche. Gritan muy alto, así que seguro es divertido jugar en la cama sin ropa.

―Naruto… ―llamó Sasuke conteniendo sus deseos homicidas―. La puerta siempre tiene cerrojo ¿verdad? ―interrogó viendo la expresión nerviosa de su pareja, dando inicio a un largo regaño por el descuido.

En lo que ellos discutían, Menma ladeaba la cabeza, ajeno al pleito. Él sólo quería un hermanito para jugar. Debido a que algunos niños lo evitaban y murmuraban cosas de lo "rara" que era su familia. Incluso algunos adultos tendían a pelear o discutir con Naruto y Sasuke al no querer a su hijo cerca de los demás para no " _contagiarlos"._ ¿De qué se supone que los iban a contagiar? Para el caso, lo único que el menor tenía en mente era que si él era muy feliz con ellos, otro niño también lo podría ser.

 _Ojalá otras personas hubieran pensado como Menma…_

Suspiraban lo mismo los dos. Los blancos pasillos inundaban sus fosas nasales con olor a antiséptico a medida que avanzaban entre doctores y pacientes. Allí tendido en una cama se encontraba Sasuke conectado a múltiples aparatos para mantenerlo con vida. Había caído en coma luego de recibir una brutal paliza de parte del padre biológico de Menma, quien lo atacó junto a sus amigos. El mencionado los buscó queriendo reclamar a su hijo, pese a que legalmente era de ellos. Ante la negativa de ambos y de la propia ley, recurrió a una venganza cobarde y llena de odio.

―¡Papá! ―llamó Menma sacándolo de sus pensamientos señalando la mano blanca del Uchiha―. Movió un dedo. ¡Pronto despertará! ―exclamó con una sonrisa.

―Así es ―asintió Naruto acariciando su cabeza.

No era verdad. Tampoco era mentira. El doctor le dijo que en ocasiones habría pequeños movimientos reflejos, pero nada que indicara que despertaría. Menma ponía sus esperanzas en esos momentos y él alentaba eso. En el fondo, también quería engañarse a sí mismo con volver a ver los ojos oscuros de la persona que amaba. Se le formaba un nudo en la garganta por no haberlo protegido. Los responsables fueron apresados con facilidad, después de todo Sasuke no se las dejó fácil. Uzumaki sonrió con tristeza y orgullo, su pareja no se dejó golpear sin dar pelea. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho.

Naruto sujetó una de las manos pálidas, al tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos suplicando volver a verlo despierto. Sintió un leve apretón en sus dedos. ¿Era un reflejo? ¿Era real? No lo sabía y por ahora sólo le quedaba esperar junto a Menma a que él decidiera volver a su lado.


End file.
